Something Worth Fighting For
by Devious Magic
Summary: Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." - James Baldwin [DracoGinny Story]
1. A Beautiful Night

The stars sparkled under a cold winter sky as two figures huddled even closer together, pulling themselves up tightly in a blanket. Everything seemed so perfect, so calm and peaceful, but Ginny knew it wouldn't last. Tomorrow morning instead of wrapped up in the arms of the one she loved, she would have to spend all day tormented by having to pretend she despised him. It wasn't fair, Ginny thought furiously, tears starting to run down her pale, freckled face. As always a hand quickly came to wipe away the tears.

"You okay Gin?" Draco asked, lightly kissing her forehead.

"It's not fair..." She mumbled bitterly voicing her thoughts.

"I know, I know," he said holding her tight. She wished he'd never let go. "You know we couldn't risk coming out into the open. Damn Ginny, my father already tried to kill you once, what makes you think he wouldn't try it again?" His gaze shifted uneasily toward the lake in the distance.

"I just hate living this lie!" Ginny replied, starting to get fed up. She could never keep a tight reign on her temper. No one in her family could... Why did he always have to be right though? Somehow no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find herself mad at Draco. Her eyes fell back on him. Back to his gorgeous silvery blonde hair and those perfect gray eyes that made her heart melt.

Draco looked at her with a grave expression. "I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley."

Ginny just sat there for a while, shocked by the seriousness in his tone. A smile spread across her face as she looked into his eyes and she just knew. "I love you too, Draco." With that their lips meet in one innocent, breath-taking kiss.

They sat there awhile longer embraced in each other's arms. Ginny knew it was getting late and they would have to end this moment of bliss. Taking a deep breath she sighed before slowly rising to her feet. No longer submerged in the warmth of Draco's body, she shivered, the cold air slicing through her clothes and biting at her skin. "We better head back." Draco just nodded, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around her.

"What about you? You must be freezing!" She said, noticing his bare arms.

"I'll be alright," he said giving her a small smile through chattering teeth.

"No you're not. Here, you need it more than me."

He took the blanket reluctantly. "Never could argue with you, you're too stubborn," he grinned.


	2. Late Night Chit Chat

**Author's Note:** Short Chapter. Sorry been busy with soccer practice, and getting ready for school on Mon. Next chapter will def. be more exciting! Please R&R

* * *

**Chapter 2: Late Night Chit-Chat**

Finally Ginny made it back up to the Gryffindor Tower. The common room was empty as she entered through the passage way. She couldn't even imagine the explosion that would occur if Ron or Harry ever found out that she had been sneaking around the castle grounds at night. Quickly she snuck back into the girl's dorm where Hermione was waiting for her anxiously. A relieved expression passed over Hermione's face as she saw her friend enter. Throwing her arms around Ginny, she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just..."  
  
Ginny answered for her. "You don't trust him."  
  
Hermione frowned, "I don't doubt that something about Mal- Draco has changed but it's still hard to sleep knowing that you're out there with him all alone." Ginny was partially angered at this, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but than again Hermione was one of her best friends. She was just looking out for her.  
  
"It's OK 'Mione, but you have to understand. I _love_ him!" It was odd telling someone besides Draco that, but it was true all the same.

"I'm happy for you Gin, but you know you can't keep this from Ron forever..." That was Hermione alway being practical. She had lighted up a bit this year, but that didn't mean that she quite nagging them about the importance of homework or studying for exams.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I know, but he would never understand. You saw how he was when I was dating Colin. He's just so overprotective." If Ron knew that she was going out with Draco he would murder the both of them. Not to mention there was also Harry to deal with.  
  
"I bet if he had a girlfriend than he would lay off some," Ginny said, almost pleading.  
  
Hermione began to blush. "Oh don't be silly-"  
  
"You're both crazy about each other and you know it!" Ginny replied getting to the point. Everyone was just waiting for the two of them to get together, they just needed a push in the right direction.  
  
"Well, there is a school dance coming up soon, maybe I could-" Hermione trailed off, her face growing an even darker shade of red.  
  
Ginny threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you!"  
  
Hermione yawned, "Hey well, I'm going to get some sleep Gin. Don't stay up too late." Ginny soon realized how heavy her eyelids felt. Shit! She still had a Potions assignment to do. Grabbing her schoolbag she drug herself down into the common room and forced herself to work on her homework.  
  
The heat of the fire only seemed to make her even more tired, and she fought to keep her eyes open. Finally when she was done she made her way eagerly back into the dorm. Not even bothering to change into her pajamas, she plopped herself into bed and fell asleep. 


	3. Confusing Tears

**Author's Note:** Well, I kno I promised a more exciting chapter, but I kinda lied. This one is longer though, so hopefully it will make up for it...

* * *

Ginny woke up feeling exhausted from the night before. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she knew if she was late for Potions there would be even greater consequences. Sluggishly, she changed into some fresh clothes and tossed the remainder of her scattered books into her bag. On her way into the common room she ran into Harry who seemed to be acting oddly.  
  
Ginny noticed the absence of the others. "Hey Harry, where's Ron and Hermione?" Maybe Hermione had worked up the courage to ask Ron out this morning, she thought hopefully.  
  
"Um- they already left for class," Harry replied. He seemed to be looking around everywhere expect directly at her. "Is everything alright?" Ginny asked. Something was definitely going on that no one had told her about.  
  
"Um- well, Gin is it alright if I ask you something?" Harry finally blurted out.  
  
Quickly she said a silent prayer in her head, hoping it had nothing to do with Draco. If Harry knew than there was a good chance that Ron already knew, but if that was the case, than she wondered why Ron hadn't come pounding down her door the minute he heard."Sure."  
  
"And no matter what, we'll always be friends?" Harry continued and Ginny nodded.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to winter dance?" Ginny stared at Harry in shock. Was it possible that Harry Potter had feelings toward her? If he would he asked her a year ago she would have gladly said yes. A year ago she had shared the same feelings toward him, but now her heart belong to someone else. Someone she could never truly be with.  
  
Ginny bit her lip, unsure of how she was going to break it to him. "Harry listen, I really like you," His eyes lit up, and Ginny felt a pang of guilt for what she was going to have to say next. "But not in the way I think you like me. You're like a brother to me, and I'm sorry but I have to say no."  
  
Harry gave a disappointed sigh, but somehow manged to smile. " I understand, well... Er- I guess I better get to class." Harry walked out the passageway and Ginny found herself alone in common room. Tears began pouring down her face as she saw what a mess her life was becoming. She had no doubt in her mind that she loved Draco, but what use was all this if they had to deceive everyone just so they could be together? And Harry, her first crush, who she had always wished would love her someday too, did and she had turned him down. Why did this all have to be so confusioning for her?  
  
Suddenly Ginny acknowledge where she was and what she was doing. Gin, you are so pathetic! She scolded herself. Why am I sitting her crying, when I could be finding out a way to fix all this? Wiping a few stray tears on her sleeve, Ginny got up and grabbed her bookbag. Looking at the clocked on the mantelpiece she nearly jumped. She had less than two minutes to get down to the dungeons. Finding a sudden burst of energy, Ginny put her long legs to use and started running.  
  
By the time she had reached Snape's classroom, she was even more tired than before. Quietly she opened the door hoping to sneak in unnoticed. It was no use. She barely got through the door, before the entire classroom turned around to see who was interupting their class. Not to say the minded in the least.  
  
"How nice of you to join Miss Weasley." Dark greasy hair and a long pointed nose down at her from the front of the room. " Let's see now... 50 points from Gryffindor for being late to my class."  
  
50 points? "But Professor, that's not fa-" Ginny began but Snape cut her off.  
  
"I think I will be the one who will decide what is and what's not fair. That is unless you would like me to take away another 50?" Snape didn't wait for her to answer before continuing on with the lesson.  
  
Potions seemed to drag on longer than usual and Ginny found herself nodding off to sleep. Gotta say awake, just a few more minutes.  
  
"What is the main ingredient found in a Sleeping Potion? Miss Weasley?" Ginny jolted up at the sound of her name and a few students let out a muffled laughter.  
  
Ginny yawned, her brain still in an entirely different world. "Oranges?" There was an uproar of laughter from the students, however, Snape didn't seem to be very amused.  
  
"That's enough!" Snape said icily. "Now can anyone tell me the correct answer?" Ginny was too tired to care. Only five more minutes and she was free! Finally someone answer the question and the Professor began giving out homework assignments.  
  
"I want one and half on the properties of Sleeping Potions, along with another foot and how the this potions can be useful, and dangerous when used incorrectly." Ginny groaned. It was only the first class of the day and she had already been giving enough homework to keep her busy! She wondered what class Draco was in now. If only they weren't a year apart... Than at least she would get to see him more often, though it wasn't as if they could be together. Hermione was right. She had to confront Ron- and Harry about this. It couldn't stay a secret forever. With that in her mind she resolved to talked to Draco about it later. He wouldn't be very happy about it, but it was something that had to be done.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	4. Breaking Her Heart

OK well I finally had a chance to update. Sorry I took so long, things have just been a little hectic lately. I have the next couple of chapters writen, so hopefully I'll be able to get those posted soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Her Heart**

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes off her. From her beautiful fire red hair to the little brown freckles that seemed to splash across her face. Ginny wandered out of the Potion's room looking exhausted, and Draco tried hard not to let his gaze follow after her. She was so perfect in every aspect, he couldn't image being with any other girl. It would have to end though. He had known that much last night when he had held her in his arms. She deserved so much better than he could give her. With him she wasputting herself in danger and that was a risk Draco wasn't willing to gamble. If his father even so much suspected him and Ginny were involed in any time of relationship, Draco shivered at the thought. No, he wasn't afraid of his father, just afraid of what he might do to Ginny. Lucius had already tried to kill her once and Draco would make everyattempt to make sure it didn't happen again. Even if that meant breaking off the relationship.

"Oh Drakie darling!" A sickly sweet voice called from behind him.

"Dammit!" Draco cursed under his breath. Despite his attempts to eluded that stupid cow Pansy she always manged to find him.

"Did you say something?" Pansy cooed in his ear, wrapping herself around him. She tried to pull him in for a kiss, but he backed away repulsed.

"Ah! Get off me!" Draco said pushing her away, he had enough of this.

Pansy began to sulk. "What's the matter? Don't you want me anymore?"

Draco laughed mockingly. "I never did want you. Everyone knows you're just an fat whore of a cow." As soon as the words left his mouth he wondered if he should take them back. No, she deserved it Draco decided.

Tears began to well up in Pansy's eyes and her lip began to quiver. "Does this mean we're breaking up?"

Draco replaced his harsh voice with a soft tone. "Yes Pansy, I'm pretty sure we're through." We were never together in the first place you idiot, he wanted to shout, but he knew it would only make the situation worse.

As he strode into the Snape's classroom he thought bitterly how he would have to break up with Ginny. If she even remotely reacted like Pansy just had, he wouldn't be able to bare it. To see tears shimmering from her beautiful milky brown eyes. "Mr. Malfoy?" Draco shook his head. Where was he? Looking up from his desk he saw a very unhappy Severus Snape frowning at him from the front of the room.

"Are you with us today Mr. Malfoy or should I arrange a meeting with you after class?" Snape sneered in his usual demeanor.

"No Professor actually I'm feeling quite fine today." Malfoy remarked snidely. Loud snickers could be heard throughout the room from the Slytherin side of the room. The Gryffindors however did not seem amused. Snape did not say anything to contradict him. He was afraid of Draco in a way. Afraid of what Draco knew about his past. No one in the Order really knew if Draco Malfoy had made the same mistake as his father in serving the Dark Lord and he planned to keep it that way.

The rest of Potions class was pretty much hell, with Potter and the rest of his gang always on his back, never missing an oportunity to send a rude comment his way. Not that he didn't give as much as he received. Something was odd though, the Granger girl was acting strangely today. Every time Potty or anyone insulted him she seemed to flinch. She had obviously talked about something with Ginny last night. He wanted to ask her, but he would have to wait later until he could get Ginny alone.

Ginny the bitter resolution sunk back into his brain. He had to break it off. No he couldn't, just one more week, he promised himself. One more week until he ended everything. He couldn't bare to think about it. Pushing his immediate thoughts into the back of his mind, he hastily began taking notes on the days lesson.


	5. Unexpected Suprises

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Suprises**

Ginny sunk into the sofa chair, letting her books fall carelessly to the floor. Today had been a long day and she hadn't even planned what she was going to tell Draco and the others later that evening. A handful of first years were jabbering excitedly about what kind of presents they thought they were getting for Christmas, and another pair of Gryffindors sat playing a game of wizard's chess by the fire. Taking a deep breath she got back on her feet, grabbed her book bag, and resolved that if she was going to get anything done she needed somewhere quiet to work. On her way to the library she ran into Ron, who seemed a little stressed.  
  
"Gin, what's up with you and Harry?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
"Nothing at all." She replied simply, she didn't have time for long explanations.  
  
"Nothing, huh? Harry's seems to think there's something. He said he asked you winter ball and you turned him down..." Ron trailed off, waiting to see how she would respond.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Yes, he asked me and I said no."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you liked Harry?" Ron replied, a tad confused.  
  
Ginny began to wonder how her brother would react if he found out about Draco. "That was awhile ago- things have changed." Not now, she needed to talk to Draco first.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Well I guess I can't do anything about it. But Gin, please just think about it. Harry's been through a lot." Ginny watched as her brother headed toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. She had never seen her brother so cool and laid back about something like this before. She had expected a lecture or - something other than that. Maybe telling Ron about Draco wouldn't be so bad after all. But Harry, he was a different story... He had been through so much, had he really had enough time to recover?  
  
Once in the library Ginny piled her books on table and began sorting through her notes- at least the ones she manged to take. After finishing her Potion's paper, which took a good hour to write, she set about looking over some information for her History of Magic exam the next day.  
  
"Hey psst... Weasley, you wanna have some fun?" Someone whispered behind her. Ginny swung her head around seeing no one. "Over here!" Behind a bookcase along the wall Ginny caught a familiar eye.

"How did you get behind there?" She said beginning to giggle.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I have a little pre- Christmas surprise for you. Meet me by the Whomping Willow in a few minutes. Until than my love!" Draco teased blowing her a kiss. Ginny found herself laughing even more, feeling the all the frustrations of her horrible day just melting away. She often wondered how someone once so cold-hearted, now made her laugh and smile. The Draco she had known years ago had truly been a different person, but how was she going to make her family see that?  
  
Grabbing her jacket from around the back of her chair, she quickly rushed to the Main Entrance, and soon found herself outside. To her delight, white fluff was starting to drift heavily down from gray skies. She loved the snow, it just made everything so beautiful.

Finally she made it down to the willow, being careful not to tread to closely to it's branches. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. "Guess who?"

"I don't know Malfoy you tell me?" She replied sarcasticly, trying hard not to laugh.

"A little cocky are we? I thought that was my job," Draco grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well I can't let you have all the fun.. now can I?" She said kissing him back. "So what's this surprise you have?"

"The surprise is right here..." He said, revealing a neatly wrapped box.

Ginny looked up a him oddly. "But it's not even Christmas. Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason for everything? Just open it!" He pleaded, handing her the gift. Carefully unwrapping the tiny box, reveled a small golden compact mirror with gems set around the edges.

"It's beautiful but.." Ginny began, wondering whether or not to ask him what he had intended her to use it for. Strangely though when she went to look in the tiny round mirror, she couldn't see herself or anything else. "Huh?"

"I know it doesn't make sense now, but you'll know soon enough." He said in an almost regretful tone.

"Well thank you, I love it!" She smiled wrapping her arms around him. "But there's something I need to talk to you about..."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!**


	6. Love Hurts

**Chapter 6:** **Love Hurts**

Draco stood there for a minute, he knew what he had to do and he hated himself for it. He didn't expected her to understand, he didn't reallyunderstand himself. But it was now or never, he had put this off for far too long.

"Gin, before you say anything there's somethingI need to say..." Why was he so nervous? The wasn't supposed to be so hard! Ginny looked at him, giving himher full attention. She looked so beautiful, like an angel with all that powdery, white snow falling on her fiery red hair. She was perfect..."There's no easy way to say this...but I- I can't be with you anymore..."

Ginny's beaming smile suddenly turned into a mixedexpression of shock and disbelief. "Wh-what?"

"We can't go out anymore." It was harder saying it the second time, like a bullet hitting him strait in the heart, except this seemed to hurt more. Ginny's eyes were full of tears just ready to overflow and he wasn't going to be there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. No, Potter would take care of that. Ginny had told him about the invitation she had recieved to go to the dance. Draco's temper began to slowly rise. Damn Potter, he could have the only thing thatDraco wanted more than anything,but couldn't have. To be with the one girl he loved, the one girl who had given him a chance when no one else would. Was that so much to ask?

They just stood there for a moment staring at each other, unaware of what to say. "Why?" Ginny's voice was barely a whisper. Draco wasn't sure of what to say. If he told her the real reason, he knew she wouldn't care. She would tell him that he was being prat, and that she wasn't afraidto stand up to his father.She was stubborn, that was for sure. But she didn't know howcruel and coldLucious Malfoy really was, how he had repeatly beat his own son because he refused to pratice the Dark Arts. Draco's life had been hell before Hogwarts, now he only had to endure the torture over the summer.

"Do I have to have a reason for everything?" Draco mummered back coldly. The hurt in her eyes was almost unbearable, but he dared to take it a step farther. "Maybe I don't want a Mudblood loving, Weasel following me around every where I go." He sounded just like Lucious, he thought disgustedly. With that he turned his back on her and made his way up the castle, every step he took got harder and harder. He wanted to turn around, to tell her that he was sorry, that he didn't want her tohurt her, only to keep her safe, but by the time he hadreached the main entrance, Ginny was gone.

* * *

Ginny just stood there for awhile, watching Draco walk awayfrom her until it was clear he wasn't coming back. She finally let the tears go, letting themstreaming down her face. She felt so numb, so empty. She didn't understand... Everything had been fine until just now! How could he be so cold all of sudden, acting like he wanted nothing to do with her?He had leadher out here only to walk away, leaving her confused and alone without a decent explaination. She should have known- maybe there were somethings about people that just didn't change. Excuses wouldn't make it better though- it still felt like her heart had just been ripped out. 

First she thought about running up into her dorm and crying for hours, but that wouldn't bring Draco back. Besides, she didn't want her friends to see her like this.Especially Hermione, the words"Itold you so,"echoed painfully through her thoughts. Maybe flying would clear her head. Trying to calm herself as much as she could, Ginny headed off to the Quidditch pitch. She tried to keep herself from cryingas she walked to the stadium, but everytime her thoughts drifted back to Draco she couldn't hold them in.

Once she was mounted on her broom, she took off, flying high into the swirling snowflakes. Only then did she relizing how truely cold it was outside. Shivering, Ginny quickly buttoned up her coat as she hovered in mid-flight.

Circling around the staduim a few times, and doing a couple of loops she tried to take her mind off everything. Just concetrate on flying, she told her herself. It was difficult at first, she kept remembering all those late night broom rides with Draco, but soon the rush of darting through the wintry sky took her over. Diving straight down and than pulling back up quickly before she hit the ground, every thought was on her next move. After an hour or so Ginny was out of breath and decided it was time to head in. Landing on the now, snow covered ground, Ginny's world crashed back into reality. Flying hadn't stopped the pain, it had merely pushed it aside for awhile. Her chest felt tight and her heart seemed to throb inside her. A single tear slide down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. She could get through this, it was only a matter of time...

* * *

Yea.. i kno not a very long chapter. My excuse this time is that I ran out of ideas. Not a very good one but an excuse all the same. I wasn't too sure about this chapter so if everyone pleaz review that would be awsum! 

A special thanks to these reviewers:

**quidditchcaptain14**

**Dizzy Flower**

**heartofthe-dragonfly**


	7. I Think I Love You

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling (unforunately)**

**These next couple of chapters will definately seem like a Ginny/Harry fic. but I promise it will go back to Draco/Ginny. Just wanted to warn you guys. Please don't kill me! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: I Think I Love You**

Once in the common room, Ginny found herself alone, staring into the fiery embers that filled the fireplace. Silent tears still cascaded down her pale, freckled face, an overwhelming heartache taking over. Why? That was what she kept asking herself over and over again, but she couldn't seem to arrive at any suitable answers. He had seemed so regretful, so reluctant at first, but when she asked that very question of why, just he seemed to draw back, growing angry and cold. That was a side of Draco she had not seen in a long time.

Wiping her eyes carelessly on her sleeve, she jumped when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. "Are you Ok, Gin?" Harry asked, his brilliant green eyes catching the firelight.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," she sniffled, trying to keep from letting another tear loose. She didn't want him to see her crying like this, and yet it was a comfort to have him there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Not really, but thanks. You've always been a good friend, I really appreciate you asking though." Ginny smiled. He had been nice to her from the beginning; she would never forget the day the Harry Potter had saved her from the Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. Just the memory of it ran shivers down her spine. She felt drawn to him, almost like there was something in between them just drawing them together.

Harry just grinned back and they sat there for a while starring at each other. Soon Ginny realized that their faces were moving even closer together, their lips almost touching. _Just kiss him; you know you've been waiting for this! _Encouraged a voice in the back of her head. _Didn't your relationship with Draco mean anything to you? You know you still love him, _another voice contradicted. _Draco... _Ginny felt a stab of pain in her heart and the tears broke through, despite her attempts to hold them in. "I'm sorry I-I just can't!" she whispered hoarsely.

Harry tried to calm her. "No I shouldn't have taking advantage of you- I- err- um... please just don't cry!" He wrapped his arm gently around her.

"I just need some time to think this over," Ginny replied.

Harry began to look awkwardly down at his feet. "Ok, well I better get going. We've got a big game against Slytherin tomorrow, you better get some sleep too."

As Harry walked away Ginny began to feel guilty. He had been through a lot these past couple of years; it wasn't just her life that wasn't going the way she wanted. She knew Harry would rather live in shack, than within two blocks of his horrible aunt and uncle. And Sirius… Compared to Harry, she had it easy, she could at least do something nice for the guy, besides she didn't have anyone to the dance with, not that she would've been able to go with Draco anyway. "Hey Harry!" She ran after him. "Harry would you um- would you like to the dance with me on Saturday?" His eyes lit up, and Ginny knew she had done the right thing. Just because she was still upset over Draco didn't mean she couldn't have any fun.

"I'd love to Gin." Some more awkward silence and than, "Well, I guess we better get some sleep. Wouldn't want to get Slytherin the satisfaction of beating us tomorrow."

Ginny grinned, feeling a bit more cheerful after doing her good deed. "Fat chance that'll happen! See ya than!" She waved heading up to her dorm. Everyone else was already asleep, so she quickly into her pajamas and than into her four-poster bed. She had so many thoughts that kept tumbling through her head, that she found it hard to keep her eyes shut. She was looking forward to the dance, even though her and Harry were just going as friends- or were they? Absently, Ginny lingered over their almost kiss in the common room. Was it possible that she still hadn't gotten over he feelings for Harry? Or was she just trying to find someone to replace Draco? She didn't even know why she kept calling him by his first name. They were through and informality wasn't needed. Besides the Draco she had loved was not the one that had left her standing out there in the cold. Malfoy, she thought fiercely, but it sounded so wrong, so out of place. She had thought about Dra- Malfoy enough when they were in a relationship, but now she found herself thinking about him constantly. Even if those emotions backing those thoughts were a mixture of grief and anger.

It was hard not to think that night, so much had happened over the course of the day, that Ginny felt overwhelmed just lying there thinking about it. Finally, after rambling in her brain for hours, Ginny was able to close her eyes and get some sleep. But even there she couldn't escape those haunting gray eyes, and all too familiar slivery, blond hair...

* * *

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**


	8. Joining the Order

**Wow... two chapters in a day, this must be a world record for me. Ok, well this chapter is from Draco's PoV. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Joining the Order**

Draco's fist collided with the wall, and he cursed loudly when the rough stone broke his skin. His knuckles bleeding, he quickly wrapped his hand up with a shirt he found lying on the floor. Hopefully no one would miss it too much. Why had he said those things to her? He had acted just like his father would have wanted him to. It didn't matter how far away Lucious Malfoy was located, he still seemed to have a hold on Draco. Lucious had spies in the school watching him, he was sure of that. Pansy and her family had been puppets to his father from the beginning.Well, hewasn't going to let that happen to him.

Sinking into his bed, Draco inhaled deeply. The blanket still smelled like Ginny from the last time they had gone star gazing, the last time he had really gotten a chance just to hold her in his arms. That memory seemed so bittersweet now. He knew he had made a mistake. He needed Ginny more than ever now, but why was he so confused? With the upcoming war's rising heat, he knew he had an important decision to make tonight. He needed someone to talk to, but his fellow Slytherin's weren't worth wasting his breath on. Dumbledore… He looked at the grandfather clock to the left of the room, it was 11: 58, well the Headmaster had said anytime. He was tired of being controlled by his father, controlled by the fear. He couldn't go on resisting anymore he had to do something more, the time had come for him to fight back, to punish the cold, heartless man that continued to cause him pain.

Getting out of bed, Draco had a determined look on his face. No one was going to stop him.

" 'Ey Draco, did you know you got a shirt on your arm?" Crabe asked in his usual ignorant tone.

Why did he continue to surround himself with such idiotic people? "What do you think you stupid oaf?" Draco snapped angrily, slamming the door shut, waking up half the dorm room.

Entering the dank and dreary common room it was apparent that not everyone was sleeping. To his disgust he found Pansy and Goyle going at it on the couch. She must have been pretty desperate, but than again she would sell herself to just about anyone for a couple of Galleons. Well, at least she wouldn't be all over him anymore. "Get a room!" Draco spat, but they seemed oblivious of the fact that he was even there. God, he had to get out of here.

His head spinning, he made his way into the dungeon halls, careful not to make too much noise. Despite Dumbledore's statement, he doubted it would be worth much to Filch. Him and that damn cat of his would love to put his head on a stake, than again, Filch would jump at the chance to do that to anyone he caught roaming the castle after hours.

Draco was starting to get frustrated. He couldn't quite remember where the Headmaster's office was. Eventually. After circling the corridors, he found what he was looking for. The statue of the gargoyle; staring at it for moment he realized he didn't know the password. "Shit!" He cursed, kicking the statue. Suddenly it began to spin around to reveal a narrow passage way. Draco shrugged and walked through, curiously wondering why the statue had moved with his use of profanity.

As he came face to face with the office door, he had to admit that he was growing slightly nervous. Even Lucious Malfoy had had enough sense to fear Albus Dumbledore or he wouldn't have tried to hard to be rid of him. The thought of his father being afraid made him laugh softly to himself.

Draco knocked on the door and almost immediately a reply was made. "Come in Mr. Malfoy." How had he known he was coming? Shaking off the thought Draco opened the door and walked into the office. Recognizing the familiar portraits and gadgets surrounding the room, Draco remember that last time he had been here. Just before he had had an encounter with a familiar redhead. Her stunning red hair and her gorgeous freckled face.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Draco snapped back into reality, barely managing to keep his cool demeanor.

Draco knew exactly why he was here. "I want to join the Order."

Dumbledore looked over him considerably, a gleaming twinkle in his eyes. Well, I must express how wonderful it is to have you on our side, but may I ask what changed you're mind?"

"My father," Draco answered, a heavy anger backing his words.

Dumbledore just simply nodded his head. He began to search through the drawers in his desk before pulling out an ordinary roll of parchment. "By signing this you bind yourself to the Order of the Phoenix. I warn you now that if you are to betray the Order you will not live very long. So Mr. Malfoy, are you still in agreement to join?"

"I'm not about to back down now."

The old wizard smiled. "Than take you're wand, tap twice and than say your name. Once the spell has taken hold, all of you're assignments will appear on this paper. You are the only one who is able to read this, but I highly caution you not to lose it."

Taking the parchment in his head Draco pulled out his wand, tapped and twice and than spoke loudly, "Draco Malfoy!"

Dumbledore than took it from him, only to tap it twice more with his wand. "It is finished. Draco Malfoy from this day forward you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix and are bound by this document that I now hold before you." He handed the paper back to Draco, who stared at it for a while. At the top it was titled "Order of the Phoenix", and right below it, "Draco Malfoy". A little ways down was a section labeled mission. "Find and report any activity of the dark arts going on inside the school. Stay undercover and do not by any means make yourself known to anyone suspected of having connections to Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters." At the very end there were some announcements. " All students in the Order report the Greenhouses on Friday after classes to receive you're first group assignment." When Draco had finished reading, he realized Dumbledore was no longer paying attention to him, but instead seemed to be concentrating on some papers on his desk. When he didn't look up, Draco assumed it was time for him to leave. Just before he was out the door, the Headmaster called him back in.

"Be careful, there is more danger in this than you may believe."

"I know." Draco was pretty sure he knew the risks and was willing to take the chance. What did he have to loose? Ginny was safely out of his life now, he regretted it, but at least she was out of harm's way for the time being.

Dumbledore didn't stop him this time as he exited the office, the gargoyle than moved out of his way, and he was back in the corridor. Now he just had to get back to the dungeons with out getting caught.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, taking a midnight stroll are we?" Dammit! Why was he born with such dumb ass luck?


	9. Dreamy Dress Robes

**Chapter 9: Dreamy Dress Robes**

From the start Ginny had been looking forward to the dance, but now she found herself constantly thinking about. Not necessarily because she was going with Harry, but because it was something else to take her mind off Draco. As it was, she hadn't thought about the break up for at least three whole days. It was nice being able to be herself again, a normal teenage witch. Just yesterday she had gone into Hogsmeade with Hermione to pick out a new dress. That had been the day Hermione informed her she was going with Ron. Apparently he had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. Those two had been made for each other- it just took them a little longer than most to figure it out. Well, Hermione had known for quite awhile, Ron was just a little slow.

Ginny and Hermione had been shopping for hours; Hermione had already picked out her gown. It was a rich silky, blue with thin straps, an open back, and floor length. She looked absolutely brilliant in it. Ginny could picture Ron's face now.

Ginny was beginning to worry she won't find anything she could afford, when they came across a store that read Dreamy Dress Robes along the top, with a crescent moon painted directly in the center. It was than, that something in the display window caught her eye. A beautiful strapless white dress that seemed to glow, almost like there where little stars sewn onto it. It was absoultly gorgeous!Even better, there was a sign attached to it that read 50 percentoff.

"Hermione, it's just perfect!" Ginny squealed delightedly, dragging Hermione into the store.

"Well you don't have to rip my arm off!" Hermione laughed, at her friends excited behavior.

"Sorry, its just- look at it, isn't wonderful?" Ginny pointed to the dress in the window.

"Wow, are you going to be able to afford that? It looks pretty expensive." Hermione looked at her friend doubtfully. Ginny blushed, she knew Hermione wasn't trying to embarrass her, but any comment about money had always been uncomfortable for her. Her family's finical status wasn't actually a secret.

"The sign said it was on sale." Ginny walked over to read the tag, andfrowned. 20 galleons, 3 sickles and 2 knuts, it was still expensive, not to mention it would cost everything in her pockets, but she just couldn't leave without it. Walking up to the woman at the counter she asked if she could try it on.

The woman looked up from an issue of the Daily Prophet."Ah, what a nice choice. Real stars where sewn on to the dress to make it sparkle like that. But don't worry, spells have been cast so that it's perfectly safe." She quickly got up and showed Ginny to the dressing room.Putting on the dress she was delight to find that it was self-sizing.

"You look amazing Gin!" Harry's mouth will absolutely drop when he sees you!" Hermione commented as Ginny twirled around in a circle. Looking in the dressing room mirror she grinned. She had to admit; the dress did make her look good. It made every curve of her body seem to flow until the dress ended an inch or so from the ground. Now all she need was the right hairstyle and-

Ginny twirled around the room once more for Harry and Ron. "Ginny you look beautiful- I mean you always look beautiful but- wow!" As Hermione predicted, Harry's jaw practically hit the floor. The dance was starting in a few minutes and Harry had been waiting for her in the common room with Ron, Neville, and some of the other Gryffindor guys who had dates. As she had entered the common room she had felt all eyes on her, and than many turned away, realizing that their dates hadn't arrived yet. Only one pair of eyes where stuck on her though. Harry.

"Thanks, you look great too. You ready to go?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned mischievously, " Just about." What was he up to? Right than, he pulled out a beautiful pink rose in the middle of a small cluster of baby's breath and lavender. Ginny felt her face redden at his touch when he tied it around her wrist. She wished he wouldn't have, but somehow a huge smile found it's way to her face. Ron surprised Hermione with a bouquet of enchanted roses, if not with a little more effort and mumbling.

Ginny got up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank-you, that was very sweet of you." This time it was Harry's turn to blush. Ron looked like his was saying something about, but Hermione quickly put him back into place.

"Well, I guess we better go…" Harry offered Ginny his arm and she took it without hesitating. Maybe it was time to move on.

**::Does a happy dance:: Ok… only one more chapter w/ Ginny and Harry to go! Just bare with me here, Ginny and Draco are definitely getting back together…**


	10. Just One Dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story that J.K. Rowling already owns...

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I hope everyone had a very nice holiday and a very happy new year! Hope everyone likes this next chapter. Please review n let me know what you think. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Just One Dance**

Why did he have to be here? Last night after Filch had caught him wandering the halls, he had assigned him clean up duty at the dance.He couldn't stand to see Ginny dancing with Potter one more time. Mr. Perfect seemed to know just the right things to say to make her laugh, her beautiful drawn out laughter that made her snow-white complexion roar into a fire. If only she were in his arms instead of Perfect Potter's. Draco was seething with jealousy every time Ginny rested her head against his shoulder or softly whispered something in his ear. It felt like she kept ripping his heart out over and over again. He laughed softly to himself. "So this is what is feels like to have a broken heart."

Draco just couldn't stay away from her, he was the moth and she the flame. He found himself moving closer and closer until he was almost standing right next to her. He had to dance with her, even if it was only once. He was passed worrying about what his father would do when he found out- he would come to terms with that when the time came. Right now he just wanted to be with her, be with the girl that made him happy. Was that too much to ask for?He tapped Ginny's shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Get lost Malfoy!" Harry voice was coated with venom. If anything their rivarly had grown over the past two years and was slowly spinning out of control. Just another part of his screwed up life he'd have to put on hold.

"Potter, I don't believe I was asking you." Ginny looked at Draco wide-eyed, giving him one of those cut-the-crap looks.

"C'mon Gin, let's get out of here. I don't want you around this git." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started pulling her away through the crowd. Potter had been a little on the emotional side lately.

Ginny pulled back. "Wait, just let me talk to him."

Harry looked murderously at Draco, just daring him to try anything. "Harry, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Why don't you go get us something to drink?"

Harry began to complain. "I'm not going to leave you here with this-"

"Please?" Ginny asked sweetly, batting her long lashes. Draco almost jumped to get the drink for her.

"I'm warning you Malfoy! If you hurt her in anyway…" Harry said shaking his fist.

Too late for that… Draco thought ruefully. "I gotcha Potter. This'll only take a sec."

It took awhile but eventually with much pleading, Ginny was able coax Harry away, and the two of them where now left standing face to face. Both of them seemed to be at a loss for words.

He didn't know how to begin. "Ginny um- you know there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you... I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, I didn't mean to say those things to you. I just- I didn't want you to get hurt."

Ginny didn't seem at all convinced. "Didn't want to hurt me? You torn my heart out and than left me standing in the cold. I don't understand you Draco! One minute you're breaking up with me and now you want to get back together? It just doesn't work that way! You can't take back what you said to me nomatter how sorry you are!"

Why did she have to be so difficult? He had made a mistake and he was willing to admit it. "Don't you think I know that? I would give anything to take back what I said but I hurt you and that's something I'll forgive myself for."

Ginny sighed. "I'm really confused right now. When I'm with Harry he makes me feel like I'm all that he sees. We can actually be together without having to hide in fear of someone else finding out about are relationship. If you really do love me, than you'll give me some time." She turned away than, spotting Harry off to the side watching them. "I have to go…"

Draco grabbed her arm. "Wait."

Ginny pulled free looking him straight in the eye. She looked like an angel, so sweet, so innocent."I have to go." She repeated one last time before disappearing through the crowd.Those four words kept echoing through his mind. _I have to go._

A gruff voice growled from behind him. "Mr. Malfoy, we're not neglecting our duties now are we?" Draco jumped, turning around to find none other than Filch.

"Of course not," He said absently.

"Good, than start cleaning up that spill over there," he said throwing him a dirty rag. "I expect it to be done the muggle way. No magic." He laughed cruelly as if he had made a clever joke. If Draco had actually been paying attention he might have made a smart remark back, but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

Draco nodded solemnly still staring in the direction Ginny had gone. What had happened? He was sure she still loved him… All he had wanted was one dance, one dance with her. But he was left alone even without that.


	11. It Was Only A Kiss

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! They're really encouraging so far! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. The lyrics below are by the Killers, and I def. do not own them not matter how much I wish._

_

* * *

_

_"It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"_

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed, trying desperately to think of anything besides Draco. Was he really truly sorry, or was he just misleading her again? Either way she didn't know if she was willing to throw away her new founded relationship with Harry to take the chance. She needed someone to talk to. Quietly, she slipped on her robe and started in the direction of the 6th years' room. Ginny peaked her head in the door and saw everyone fast asleep in their beds- all except for Hermione. Ginny walked down the stairs, hoping to find her friend in the common room, and than suddenly stopped, her face starting to burn. Ron and Hermione were having a full fledge snogging session on the couch. She definitely hadn't expected this. In her mind she had always pictured them kissing like a cute old married couple- but no- they were shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

"Um…" Ginny began, unsure of how to get Hermione's attention. Ginny turned her head to study the grandfather clock to the left of the room- maybe she should just wait until the morning.

Ginny turned around and was planning on going back to bed, when none other than Harry appeared. He gave her an affectionate smile, "Can't get to sleep, huh?"

Ginny nodded her head. "I just have too much on my mind I guess."

"Maybe you should think a little less…" Harry whispered softly, coming closer to her. Ginny was so entranced by his beautiful green eyes that she didn't even notice him winding his arms firmly around her waist.

"But Harry I-"

"Shh-" he whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "Don't think."

Their faces inched closer and closer until finally their lips where touching, Harry ran his tongue along the bottom of her lips, but Ginny not wanting to go any farther, pulled back. "It was just a kiss…" Ginny whispered breathlessly. Harry leaned in again, but Ginny took a step back. "I'm sorry Harry, this just doesn't feel right."

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked, looking a little hurt.

"When we kissed just now, that's all it was… _a kiss_. I'm sorry, I just don't think this is going to work." She said quietly, looking deeply into his pretty, green eyes.

Harry just stood there staring at her, shaking his head in disbelief. "So this is it? You're dumping me- right after we've just had our first kiss?!"

Ginny nodded her head solemnly, and began to turn away. Harry ran over to her, grabbing her wrist. An agonizing pain ran up her arm as it twisted around painful. "Let go, that hurts!" She cried out, but Harry didn't loosen his grip.

"Who is it Ginny? There's someone else isn't there?" Harry spoke threateningly in her ear. His once beautiful eyes gleamed with a jealous rage.

"No, of course not!" Ginny screamed, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Which wasn't exactly true, but she would say anything to make him let go.

When Harry saw the tears streaming down her face, he immediately let her go, his eyes returning to normal. "Oh my God Gin –I'm so sorry." He said, he voice trembling slightly. "I just- I got to go…" Harry ran towards the staircase that would take him back up to his dorm. Ginny just stood there staring at her arm where a large bruise was starting to form.

"Gin, are you alright? We heard someone screaming." Well, it took you long enough… Ginny quickly tried to cover up her arm, but Hermione's eyes darted to the bruise before she even had a chance.

"Well, I'll see you later Ron." Hermione smiled at Ron, who looked at Ginny awkwardly before giving Hermione a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured, and than a more audible, "'Nite Ginny."

As soon as Ron was out of sight, Hermione shot her friend a worried glance. "What happened Gin?"

Ginny's eyes were cast to the floor. Why did she feel like it was all her fault to begin with? "I broke up with Harry. I told him I was sorry, but he grabbed my arm- and- oh 'Mione, he felt really bad about it afterwards!" She broke into sobs, and Hermione pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Gin," She said, gently stroking the younger girls' hair. "You need to tell someone, McGonagall or Dumbledore, even if it is Harry."

"No, I just couldn't, not after everything he's been through. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for getting him kicked out of Hogwarts. It's the only place he has left." And the Burrow, she added grimly.

Hermione sighed sadly. "Yes, he has been through a lot, and that's exactly why you need to tell someone. He might need help. The Final Battle is coming and if Harry isn't ready… well you know the prophecy."

Ginny wiped the tears briskly away from her eyes. If only Draco were here to do it for her. Would he ever again?


	12. Finding My Way Back To You

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but hopefully the wait will be worth it. I added some stuff to chapter 1, that this chapter will refer to, so if you want to fully understand this chapter, go back n re-read the first one._

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Finding My Way Back To You **

Ginny sat by the edge of the lake, the moon the reflection of the glimmering moon on the lakes surface. The stars twinkled above making the sky so beautiful. It reminded her of a similar chilly night only a few weeks ago, but that was only a memory now. A memory so painful, but she couldn't part with it. She knew that Draco would always have a piece of her heart, he had stolen it a while ago and it was no use trying to get it back.

Sometimes you just have to have to be alone. To think, to cry, to let go, only to have the memories come flooding back again and re-break your heart a thousand times over. Why couldn't things have worked out with Harry? Why did he turn out to be such a bastard? Deep in heart she had always known that she really hadn't loved him. He had just been there to fill the emptiness she had been feeling. She still couldn't believe his violent reaction; the bruise on her arm was just beginning to fade. She wouldn't tell anyone of course, Hermione was the only other one who knew. He avoided her now, whatever friendship they had had before was entirely destroyed.

Pulling the blanket around her tightly with one hand she grabbed a few stones with the other and began to throw them into the lake. The water began to ripple, distorting the image of the crescent shaped moon. Slowly the ripples ceased, and the reflection was back to normal again, still bright and undisturbed as it had been before. If only life could be like that, Ginny thought somberly. If only everything could go back to the way it was after all the trouble and pain. If only... That's all Draco had wanted, for her to accept his apology and then maybe she wouldn't be out here freezing her ass off out here. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Ginny sighed. "So what next?" She whispered to herself.

"I don't really know- you tell me."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat, and she slowly turned around. It was almost dreamlike. There he stood, an awkward smile on his gorgeous face, his gray eyes filled with a hint of uncertainty. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Ginny shook her head, and Draco sat down beside her. They just sat there for a while, staring out into the distance. Though no words passed between them, the silence wasn't awkward- it was almost comforting in a sense.

"It's ironic how things happen, isn't it?" Ginny laughed spitefully. "Do you remember the last time we where here?"

Draco continued to gaze off into the night. "How could I forget?" "Did you mean what you said, or was it all just a lie?" This time Ginny turned to Draco, making him look her straight in the eye.

"I meant it then, and I still do now." She knew he wasn't lying to her- she just couldn't take this anymore.

Suddenly she broke out into sobs. " I still love you Draco! Everyday that we've been apart has been hell. I tried to forget about you- but I just- I just couldn't!" Draco was by her side in an instant, cradling her softly in his arms.

Draco felt so many emotions hit him at once. His chest grew tight and his eyes began to fill with tears. He couldn't cry, he had to be the strong one, but even though he tried, the tears began to fall slowly. "It's ok Gin, I'm - I'm here now." He buried his face in her fiery, red hair, breathing in her wonderful scent. God, he wished they could just sit there forever, but even eternity was only a moment in time.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes still brimming with tears. "You're crying." She sniffled, taking her thumb and gently wiping the remaining tears off his face.

"I was not," he smiled softly, tears still forming in his eyes.

"Shhh…" Ginny whispered, "I can make it better." Ginny placed her lips on his and then any control that Draco had was gone. Some how that one little kissed turned into another kiss, and than other until Ginny felt Draco's tongue caressing her own. Her whole body began to tingle as she felt Draco's hand going up her shirt. She ran her hand through his messy, sliver hair, all the while kissing him back passionately.

Suddenly a light blinded them both and their faces went red. Filch was standing there a lantern clasped in his outstretched arm. Ginny hastily found the shirt she had lost somewhere along the way and quickly pulled it back on over her head. The couple stood up and Draco tenderly wrapped the blanket around Ginny's shoulders.

"Beautiful night." Draco murmured.

Filch just grunted. "You too are in trouble now. You're lucky Hagrid is out tonight or I never would have gotten the chance to give you a fitting punishment. I think that a nice little chat with the Headmaster will be in order. " He smiled almost gleefully.

The walk up the Headmaster's office was seemed to drag on forever. It was one thing to be caught outside on the grounds after curfew, but to be caught half-undressed and snogging outside after curfew… well it wasn't a comfortable subject to discuss with an respectable, old wizard like Dumbledore.

Filch knocked on the Headmaster's door and the caretaker waved them in all the while a gleaming pleasure in his eyes. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, his half-moon spectacles resting on his long, crooked nose. "You may go Mr. Filch, I think I can handle it from here." Filch grumbled under his breath but didn't object Dumbledore's order.

Once the three of them where left alone in the room, Dumbledore began to speak. "When I couldn't find either of you in your rooms, I sent Filch to look for you. The Order is meeting tonight; we will meet up with the others momentarily. But first I must express my disappointment in each of you for breaking curfew, and of all things wandering the grounds at night. I cannot express how risky this is during such dangerous times. From now on I would ask that you communicate your romantic activities inside the castle."

Draco and Ginny both gave simultaneous, "Yes Sir." Ginny eyed Draco out of the corner of her eye. When had he joined the Order? She would ask him about it later, but right now she was happy enough getting away without any serious reprimand.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I find it amusing how a young lady can so affect the personality of a young man. Don't you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smiled. "Absolutely invigorating."


	13. Proving Yourself

**AN:** yea so it took me awhile... again. but at least I finally got another chapter up! i have lacrosse practice every day and sat. so im pretty busy, i promise i'll try to update soon though. (though soon could be awhile...) none the less enjoy the next chapter of something worth fighting for. many cookies and thanks to all my lovely reviewers! MWAH!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Proving Yourself**

Dumbledore rummaged through his desk looking for something. "I put that port key around here somewhere!" He muttered, as he kept opening and closing drawers. "Ah, I know, Draco please open that cupboard and hand me the pink sock on the third shelf."

Draco opened the wooden cabinet and low and behold, there was a pink sock. " Now, everyone grab hold and we'll be there in no time." Ginny and Draco did as they were told and Dumbledore pulled out his wand from a pocket inside his purple robes. He tapped the sock lightly. "Tranpaterum!" There was a loud pop, and suddenly Draco felt himself being pushed and pulled every which way and thought for sure that he was going to lose his grip on the sock, until there was suddenly another loud 'pop' and all three of them stood in the middle of a room filled with various Hogwarts students- mostly Gryffindor and no Slytherins besides himself, as well as a collective gathering of teachers, one of which Draco had thought he would never see again.

Remus Lupin, a werewolf that had been his DADA teacher third year. He and his father had been the reason Lupin had been relived of his position, after they had disclosed his condition. Draco regretted it, he had done so much to hurt other people before he had met Ginny, and in a sense she was his salvation. Snape of course was there; he had been the one encouraging Draco to join the Order all along. For the past month Draco had been feeding him information from his father about the Dark Lord's plans. Ginny slipped her hand into Draco's, and gave it a tight squeeze. He soon knew why.

Her brother as well as Potter where shooting murderous glances at him, oh god the whole school probably knew about them getting back together. Ginny was worth it but his life would be hell as soon as he got back to Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before his father found out about their relationship. That would be even worse; he needed all the time he had to come up with some sort of plan. The only problem was that he had no idea where to start.

Ginny lead him over towards an empty corner to the side of the room. Dumbledore called the Order to quiet down and listen, and everyone gathered around the old wizard. "Now before we begin I would like to introduce one of our newer members Mr. Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy has been assisting us for some time now, but has just recently requested to join the Order."

"Yeah, so he can turn us over to Voldemort." There was an uncomfortable stir among the crowd as none other then Harry Potter stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter I am aware that you and many of the other Gryffindor students are not exactly on good terms with Mr. Malfoy, but I would ask you all to trust my judgment."

Another man Draco recognized as Mad Eye Moody, who was supposed to be their teacher two years ago, spoke up. "All the same Dumbledore, I think we would all sleep better at night knowing that this young man can do us no harm. I think that some sort of test is in order."

Dumbledore turned his eyes on Draco. "It is up to Mr. Malfoy if he wishes to give his consent, but as far as I'm concerned he doesn't need to prove anything, Mad-Eye."

It angered Draco that they where doubtful of his allegiance, it had always angered him. He knew they wouldn't trust him if he didn't take the test, though something in him strongly objected to it. "I'll take the test." He announced so that everyone in the room could hear him.

"You don't have to do anything." Ginny whispered softly in his ear.

"I know," he said wrapping one arm tightly around her and pulling her closer to him. It felt as if they had never been apart. " I have too, it's the only way they'll trust me."

Moody's eye wandered to the back of his head before quickly coming around and stopping on Draco. It was uncomfortable but Draco stared right back at him, the magical eye piercing through something much deeper than just his outward appearance. "Well are we going to get this over with or not?"

Mad-Eye grunted, hauling Draco out of the room by the collar of shirt. The last thing Draco saw before he the door slammed shut behind them was the smug and amused look on Potter's face. He would laugh when Draco would end up being the one to save his ass.

Once they were behind closed doors, Mad-Eyed seemed much more threatening then he had been in a room filled with other people. "Accio chair!" He growled and a large, stiff backed, wooden chair hurled itself at Draco cause him to lose his balance and practically fall on to it. "Now Malfoy, drink this!" He pulled out a blue crystal flask and rudely shoved it into Draco's face.

Draco held the bottle in his hand examining the delicate little container. "I'm not drinking anything until you tell me what the hell is in it!"

Moody laughed quietly to himself. "Well at least you're not entirely stupid. It's Vertiserum. If you drink the potion, then any question I ask you, you'll have to answer truthfully."

Draco grasped the lid and pulled it off with a loud pop. "I have nothing to hide," he said pouring potion into his mouth. The liquid gave him a cool, tingling feeling as it slid down his throat. He looked up at Mad-Eye giving him a defiant stare. He wouldn't let this man know how much he really intimidated him. "Go ahead, I don't have all day."

Moody grunted. "Is your name Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Is are your parents Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Is your father a Death Eater?"

"I thought we already established that. Yes"

"Is your mother a Death Eater?"

"Hell no."

"What house are you in at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin."

"Do you agree or disagree that most of your "fellow" Slytherins are involved with Voldemort in some way- direct or indirectly?"

"More then 90 percent."

"Are you in love with Ginny Weasley?"

Draco flinched. "Wait a minute I thought-"

Moody got threateningly up into Draco's face. "Answer the question!"

Draco sighed, "Yes, very much."

"Have you ever had sex with her?"

Draco's eyes bulged. "That's none-" Moody forcefully poked Draco in the ribs with the butt of his wand.

"No."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"What the bloody hell do you think! Yes. Now can we please talk about something else?

"Are you working for Voldemort?"

Draco shook his head in disgust. "No."

"Have you ever been involved with the Dark Lord at one point or another?"

Draco hesitated. "Yes."

Mad-Eye looked at him suspiciously. "How?"


	14. Painful Confessions

**Chapter 14: Painful Confessions**

Draco sat stiffly against the hard back of the wooden chair. Moody's magical eye stopped on him waiting for a reply. Draco wasn't sure were to begin. No one was ever supposed to find out about this- he hadn't even told Ginny. What would she think? Potter and the other Gryffindor's would have expected as much. " I went to one of the Death Eater meetings with my father once."

Moody looked at him suspiciously. " Is that all?"

Draco shook his head. How was the Order going to trust him if he told him them this? "I remember that night- it was the worst night of my life..."

_"TonightDraco I have some wonderful news." Lucious told his son, a sense of pride just barely wavering at the edge of his voice. "Tonight you become a man."_

_Draco looked over at his father with curious suspicion. "What are you talking about?" One rarely trusted the man that beat you, and then beat you again because you cried._

_"Draco you will now join your father as a servant of the Dark Lord, and one day you too will share in the glory of his triumph." An oily smirk appeared on Mr. Malfoy's thin lips._

_"The hell if I will!" Draco shouted, pounding his fist on the table._

_"YOU INSOLENT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE- you will join the Death Eaters and their is absolutely no question about it. DO YOU HEAR ME? The Dark Lord has graciously offered to admit you at tonight's ceremony and you will be there and accept the task that is given to you!" Lucious was furious and Draco knew it wasn't long before his father turned violent, but Draco paid no heed to the warning signs._

_"I'll NEVER BE LIKE YOU- DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" He shouted, filled with hate._

_Lucious dark silver gray eyes, clouded over with a threatening rage. "Oh we'll just see about that..."_

Draco bit down hard on his lip trying to hold back his anger. "He tortured me... tortured me until I screamed over and over that I would comply with his demands. That man is no longer my father anymore- he never was the bastard."

"So what happened?" Moody said, still focused intently on Draco's every word and movement.

"I went. I maybe stubborn- but I'm not stupid. If I didn't agree to go of my own accord that man would find someway to get me there, and I don't know about you but I don't really enjoy being tortured." Draco laugh was mirthless. "And as for what happened Mr. Moody- I'll show you what happened." Draco slid off his shoe, and pulled down his sock revealing a dark, scarred tattoo on his ankle. The Dark Mark.

Moody flinched at the appearance of the crude symbol, leaned back into his chair, his eye rolling around in his head as if he was weighing this newfound evidence. Oddly enough, Draco felt more relaxed and comfortable after getting rid of the secret he had been holding inside of him for so long.

He had been so ashamed of that sign on his body that at first he had tried everything to jinx or hex it off his ankle- he had come close to cutting off his foot when his mother came rushing into his room to stop him. His mother- Lucious didn't deserve her- he abused her, and as soon as Draco was strong enough he was going to pay his father back for every time he so much gave her a dirty look. He had more then promised himself that much. Maybe that is why he sometimes envied Potter so much. His parents were dead.

Moody got up from his chair, started over toward the door and then turned around as if he had forgotten something. "Don't move!" He growled. Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to explain to Ginny in person, tell her why he had agreed to go along with Lucious. She had to hear it from him!

"Wait!" Draco shouted after Moody. He didn't even look back as the door clicked shut behind him.

It seemed an eternity before Moody came back into the darkned little room, followed by an aciently wizard with half-moon spectacles. Great, now Dumbledore knew him for the scum he was, why had he even agreeded to this in the first place. The old wizard looked at him with his grandfatherly eyes and Draco was suprised to see a smile cross his old wrinkled face.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would kindly show me your ankle."

Draco reluctantly pulled up his pant's leg and looked at the black mark shamefully. Dumbledore took out his wand and gently tapped Draco's ankle. "Majora Evanesco!" He mummered, and the Mark slowly began to fade, until there was merely a small scar left. "I couldn't remove it completely, but that will have to do. Now though, I do believe we have some rather vigorous planning ahead of us, wouldn't you say Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir." Draco said running his hand along the skin where the Mark had been.

Mad-Eye continued his grumbling, as he handed another small vile to Draco. "Drink this. It'll wear off the affects ofthe Vertriserum."

Draco swallowed the small potion and then was lead out the door by the two older wizards. The mummers and whispers died as Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak. "I would like to offcially introduce our newest member of the Order of the Phoniex, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Ginny quickly made her way over to Draco and put her arms around him and burried her face in his chest. "I knew you'd do just fine." Draco could tell by the wave of relief in her voice that she was lying, but he didn't really care. Right now it seemed like such a bitter sweet moment in his life. He had everything that he could ever want, but so close to losing it.


	15. Promises

_**A/N:** wow. well its sure been awhile since i've update. i really don't have any excuse this time. a short chapter, pretty much as long as the others. i think i've pretty much given up on the idea of having any "long" chapters. i apologize for the wait. thanks to everyone who's stuck with this fic so far. I really appreciate allyour reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Promises**

Ginny tiptoed out of bed trying to avoid the creaking of the floorboards. The Order was staying the night in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the final preparations for the War were beginning to take place. She had been so scarred when Draco had stepped into that room alone with Mad-Eye. She knew that he had some dark things in his past, even though he refused to talk about them. That's what worried her about him, sometimes she felt like he was hiding something from her, almost as if to protect her from it. But she won't let Draco's past intimidate her no matter what she found out.

"Ginny where are you going?" Hermione said, peering at her friend through squinted eyes.

"I'm going to see Draco. Please don't say anything…" Ginny whispered back.

Hermione nodded, before plopping her head back down on her pillow. "Just be quiet when you come back in. I'm trying to sleep." _Whew, that was a close one._ Ginny had almost been sure she was going to get some kind of lecture.

Finally, Ginny made it to the door and slowly turned the creaking handle and continued out into the hallway. She was afraid to use any light, just in case anyone was also lurking around the halls in the middle of the night. She doubted it though; the old manor was creepy enough during the day. Feeling her way around, she eventually found the sixth door on the left where Draco was staying. Turning the doorknob slowly, as to ward off the rusted screeching sound, she slipped inside the doorway and shut the door softly behind her, the darkness closing in on her from all sides.

"Lumos." A voice from across the room whispered, and a bright light illuminated the room, especially a pair of dark gray eyes, accompanied by a mischievous grin that tugged at the sides of his mouth.

Ginny couldn't help but smile back. "Shhh." She quietly made her way over to where Draco was sitting up in his bed. She sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are you?" he asked, gently kissing her on the forehead.

"Scared," she admitted. "This war is really going to happen isn't it? "

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I believe it is."

Ginny snuggled up even closer to Draco. "You make me feel safe though."

"Good," he said wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Because I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

Ginny saw the look of seriousness in his eyes and knew he really meant it. "I know you wouldn't. But don't think I'm going to let anything happen to you either!"

Draco half-smiled, before a frown creased over his face. "But promise me something."

'What?"

"If anything happens to me during this war- I want you to keep going. Move on and be happy with you life."

"Don't talk like that-"

"Gin, just promise me!"

Ginny remained silent before caving in under Draco gaze. "Oh alright- I promise. But you have to promise me something too."

"What?"

"You won't push me away if it gets too dangerous or risky. If this war is going to happen- I'm not going through it alone."

Draco kissed her on the lips, but Ginny remained with a determined expression on her face, her arms crossed. She wasn't going to let him butter her up and kiss his way out of this one. She knew all his tricks by now, and this time it wasn't going to work.

"I promise." Only after Draco had agreed did Ginny return the kiss.

A smile of satisfaction crossed her lips, followed by a frown. War. This was serious- it wasn't some children's game that was played out in the park, with toy wands and silly children's spells. People were going to die- some more painfully then others. There was no way to know just exactly when Voldemort and his Death Eater were going to strike. It could be today, tomorrow, a week, a year from now. It was just so unpredictable, that it was eating her up. Ginny had never like not knowing, but ignorance of this sort of thing could cost lives, including hers and Draco's. She had lost him once, temporarily- that had torn her apart. But losing him permanently? She didn't even want to think about it.

Why did any of this even have to happen? Why? But that was something she was sure she would never rightly know the answer to.

"Gin? You alright?"

The sound of Draco's voice brought her back down to reality. "Yea… Just thinking I suppose."

"Don't worry- everything is going to be just fine."

Ginny gazed deeply into his eyes and knew that was one thing that he couldn't promise her. There lives were going to be different now. Harder in some many ways, _but at least we have each other._ Ginny smiled thoughtfully, pulling Draco closer.

Ginny felt her eyelids growing heavier but the minute, and a loud yawn escaped her mouth.

"You should get some sleep." Draco's warm breath whispered in her ear. "Come on I'll walk you back to your room."

Draco moved to get up but Ginny held him back. "I wanna stay here with you," she whispered back, gently kissing his neck.

"But your parents- the Order-" Draco argued feebly.

"I'm not suggesting we do anything. I just wanna sleep- with your arms around me." Ginny said, brushing some stray hair out of Draco's eyes.

It didn't take much to convince Draco. "Ok."

Ginny laid down, snuggling herself firmly against Draco's body. "'Nite," she yawned again, her eyelids fluttering shut.

He kissed her gently on the lips. "Sweet dreams."


	16. Not So Sweet Dreams

**AN: **Wow. It's been awhile but I'm back. Hope this is still as good as the other 15 chapters. ** 3**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Not So Sweet Dreams**

Ginny woke up early the next morning and tiptoed out of Draco's room. She didn't even want to think what her mother would say if she found out. Giving one last retreating glance at Draco who was still soundly asleep, she smiled. Some how just seeing the serenity in his face made her believe that everything was going to be alright, it had to be. She couldn't bear to lose him- if that happened she didn't know what she would do. Quietly she slipped back into her room and back under the warmth of her blankets. She was just about to drift back to sleep when a loud noise jerked her back into reality. It sounded like somebody snoring- but Hermione didn't snore. Looking over to where Hermione sleeping she spotted a huge bulky mass underneath the covers.

Ginny sighed and dragged her sleepy form over to the bed and tapped on the mysterious lump. "Oh come on mum- five more minutes!" It mumbled.

"You better be glad I'm not mum. Come on Ronald get your arse up before mum or dad finds you in here and you get a nice talking to." Ginny said tugging at the covers.

Ron rubbed his eyes. "Bloody hell woman! Let me get some clothes on." He grumbled.

"Well they shouldn't be off in the first place. Now hurry up I want to go back to sleep. Something that's utterly impossible with the obnoxious snoring you do." Ginny complained tapping her foot impatiently on the wooden floorboards.

"Alright, alright I'm going," he said gathering up his stray clothes off the floor while still half wrapped up in a blanket. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," Ginny said with a blush and turned around.

"Happy?" Ron yawned as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, goodbye." She replied shoving him the rest of the way through the door and locking it behind him.

"Finally…" she said flopping down on the bed. With in seconds she was fast asleep.

_Fire. Screaming. Chaos. Everything was a blur. Ginny ran around unaware of her surroundings. She didn't even know where she was. In some sort of field. There where bodies everywhere some moaning others completely lifeless. There familiar feature registered in her brain for a moment and sent shivers up her spine. It didn't seem to hit her though- she was only looking for one face in particular. "Draco!" She shouted over and over again her voice growing hoarse. Duels where still raging on between Death Eaters and members of the Order. She barely dodged a hex that was hurled straight at her and landed hard against the ground. She slowly lifted herself up and tried to regain her breath. Then she saw him exchanging jinxes and curses with a wizard much older than himself. Some much alike they looked it was almost undeniable that they were father and son. _

_"You won't win this time!" Draco growled viciously hurling another curse._

_The older man just laughed. "You know what I find ironic about that?" Lucious said with contempt seething in his eyes. "Every time you say that I have won."_

_Ginny eyes widened in horror as she saw another Death Eater sneaking up on Draco from behind. "DRACO BEHIND YOU!" she shouted. Draco quickly turned just in time to doge another curse, but Lucious didn't miss a beat. He raised his wand at Draco's back. "Aveda Kedavra!" He shouted as a green light erupted from his wand. Ginny's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as Draco's limp body hit the earth with an eerie thud. Tears flooding from her eyes she sent every curse she could think of hurling towards Lucious Malfoy. One of the curses managed to hit him and he flew backwards into the air. She ran over and found him unconscious. She was so tempted to finish the job, but she couldn't- she wasn't a murder like him. Binding him with an intricately woven spell she left him and swallowed a lump that was rising in her throat. Draco's body was just lying there, so peaceful- just like he was sleeping, except Ginny knew he wasn't going to wake up. Kneeling beside him the grief that bottled up inside of her was almost unbearable. Oh how she longed to die, just to lie there with him on the burned and singed grass. She rested her head on his chest and quivered uncontrollably when she realized that there was no heartbeat. "Draco…" she whispered as the tears kept falling. _

_The fighting died down slowly until suddenly everything was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the constant chirping of crickets. The air reeked of death under the clear starry night sky. Ginny couldn't leave Draco she felt someone tugging at her arm but she wouldn't even look up. "Ginny come on- GINNY WAKE UP!" _

Ginny shot up out bed still crying, Hermione threw her arms around the weeping girl and stroked her hairy gently. "Shhh, it's alright. It was just a dream Gin." Ginny buried her head on Hermione shoulder.

"I know- its just seemed so real!" she sobbed. "I thought I'd lost him forever- I can't- I just…"

"It's alright. Just try not to think about it." Hermione said soothingly.

"But how can't I? What if something does happened to Draco. I don't know what I would do…" Ginny sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"You just can't think like that. We just have to be hopeful. Without hope we've already lost. Now come on- lets go down to breakfast. If we wait to long the boys will have long clean up before we even get down to the kitchen," Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny into a hug. "Everything going to be just fine."

Ginny smiled but still couldn't shake the image of Draco's lifeless face from her memory. Hermione was right, everything was going just fine, that is at least she hoped it would be.


End file.
